


among the Robinsons

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Lost in Space), Gen, Heartwarming, Kevin Burns tribute, Tearjerker, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A tribute to the biggest fan of Lost in Space who made sure that a new generation of people got lost in space with the Robinsons who passed away on September 27th and here's my inkling of what his heaven is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	among the Robinsons

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately tried to research about Kevin Burn's background in order to properly write this, only instead that he were passionate about Lost in Space and The Poseidon Adventure. This is my deduction. Wikipedia lacks any mention about his family. 
> 
> Forgive me if I am in-accurate so if I am not accurate please do comment or tell me if this disrespects his character, his legacy, and inform me the detail (or details) that makes it all bad so I can mend the errors. Thank you very much.

Discomfort, dizziness, shortness of breath, and darkness. These were all features that struck down people at varying ages. He were vividly aware that he were in the dark, all alone, but that he were being transported somewhere. The entire environment around him began to become unnaturally populated by vivid signs of a canvas that reminded him of a constellation that was quite out of date as though it were set on a series of lines.

He lifted himself up, halfway, over the sounds of crickets observing something completely unfounded and near the level of the supernatural. There were thousands if not millions of Jupiters ahead of of him on their three landing legs set in neatly filed lines, telephone lines, Chariots resting outside of the ship waiting across from the entrance to the residential deck. Some of the lights were off. He observed the sun was rising up from the distance in the field of Jupiters as a thought began to strike him.

 _Is this heaven?_ Kevin wasn't sure, but he were aware that this wasn't a normal sight to see. It would have been natural to see from his Netflix account but with his bare eyes aware and himself being alert, unaltered by any substance, or any day dreams. Kevin looked on ahead spotting a Jupiter 2 that lacked a Chariot resting in a wide berth with a large garden that surrounded it. He felt himself grin so hard that he hadn't in recent months since the beginning of the pandemic. He approached the door way to the Jupiter 2 as the darkness lifted up above his head.

Everything was so colorful, vibrant, and alive. He looked on spotting Space Pods flying overhead in a 'v' shape skating above the Jupiter cul-de-sac. Kevin gasped looking on watching as the crafts soared into the sky far from his view toward the direction of a far familiar space orbiter that bore a striking resemblance of the Derelict with the long noodles open waiting for the change in shifts to be completed. So simplistic, grid fins from the top of the craft with astronavigation equipment in each section, but so easy to manufacture with the necessary mining.

All the people that he had left behind mattered very little as excitement and thrill and joy were all soaring through his veins.

Abruptly, Kevin was yanked back with a long black arms wrapped around his stomach. 

Kevin watched a Chariot roll on by him carrying a family in technicolor retro-colonist uniforms singing loudly The Lion King: Simba's Pride 'We are one' from the top of their lungs.

Kevin was dropped to the ground then he twirled as his eyes widened in shock staring at the taller machine.

"Robot!" Kevin's voice was high pitched, he was a kid, again. A ten year old, so full of energy, and healthy as Robot. "Robinson Robot!"

"I am here." Robot replied, his helm twirling. 

Dick Tufeld's iconic robot voice was coming out of the environmental machine like it were being delivered over a radio, more specifically, a microphone. Kevin was merely silent from the comment by the machine. Robot's first words to him were; _"I am here."_ and yet, it was the most awesome but very significant thing that Kevin had ever heard. Kevin bore the most dumbstruck grin that he had in years staring at Robot with words failing him. 

Kevin beamed at a machine that he had seen as a companion behind the screen growing up, watching him be restored, and see him back to his glory. Robot was operational, not a simple machine but a person. It felt so therapeutic to see someone that he looked up to alive and well moving so alive before his eyes. A rush of relief, happiness, and enjoyment flowed through Kevin as he were on cloud nine. Kevin lunged forward and hugged Robot so the environmental machine had little choice but to return the hug. Robot gently patted on Kevin's back in a moment of befuddlement processing what to do next for a very long moment quite awkwardly.

"Have your parents told you not to watch where you are going?" Robot asked.

Kevin broke off the hug.

"I--ah---my---" Kevin stammered, _my parents . . ._ "I. . . I don't--"

They hadn't been invested in Lost in Space as he were, they hadn't been keen to the idea of living in space, nor could they imagine their legacy would ensure the legacy of a show be found, revived, and consumed by more kids. He stopped, at a loss of words, frowning then took a good look of himself; ten year old in blue, orange, and white Junior Grade Uniform. The uniform felt right and quite at home.

"My parents abandoned me." Were words that were heavy. "Left for Earth."

Robot's helm bobbed up.

"Abandoned you?" Robot repeated, his helm twirling. 

Robot sounded so much alive just the way that he he remembered him, the antennas were moving and twirling, so animated and the top of the technology from a quite different 1990's determined on going into space and colonizing with great care for their planet in the endeavor fleeing from their cradle. Kevin just nodded, somber, fighting back a grin.

"They did." Kevin said.

"I have a place for you to stay." Robot said. "Follow me, little buddy."

Robot twirled away then moved on toward the Jupiter 2. 

"Coming!" Kevin announced, a grin forming once more.

Kevin jogged after the machine then came to a pause in front of the legs of the Jupiter 2. Robot pressed a button then the staircase flattened and a smaller platform came from the edge of the block. Robot was the first of them to wheel up with Kevin walking behind him looking in awe then looking up toward the doorway of the Jupiter 2. The weather was quite nice but cool enough to cause Kevin to burr with a rub of his hands.

Robot went up the platform then pressed a button. The door opened then the machine went in first and Kevin came in behind him with slow trepidation, his heart pulsing in his ears as the reality of meeting the Robinsons hit him. Were they all going to be what he remembered them as? _Good, kind, welcoming people?_ If this were his personal heaven then they were going to be who they are. With that, Kevin took a step in.

"Doesn't matter, you bubble headed booby, you are going to give me a back massage!"

"Oh, a BACK massage!" Robot replied as Kevin stood at the doorway. "Your back is quite fine."

"It is not!" Smith put down the massaging cream. "My back has been experiencing poor health recently since entering part of that 'YOGA' class that you so enrolled me in."

Smith hadn't aged a day compared to John, John had a full dash of gray and still looked as good as Kevin had remembered Guy Williams quite so fondly. Lines were where they hadn't been on John Robinson the last time that Guy had been in uniform in front of the camera, his uniform now green, orange, and yellow---just like the second season uniform. A uniform that screamed in all its forms that they were home with how vibrant it were. 

"I did not do that!"

"You, did, TOO!"

"That would be on my memory tapes!"

"It DID appear."

John lowered his cup. 

"That were Don and I's doing, Smith." John said.

"You!" Smith exclaimed. "Can't be! Far cry from mining duty, Professor."

"It must have been Will." Robot noted.

"Given your recent complaints about being run dry by your work at Alpha Centauri's head hospital, it seemed only fair to give you a relaxing reprieve." John said then sipped from his ceramic tea cup. "Seemed that I was wrong." He lowered the coffee cup. "I can withdraw you from the program if you like."

"For shame, I must see it through, my dear Professor." Smith declined.

"Hello, son." John said. "Lost?"

Kevin was speechless, tearful, as he shook his head.

"He was abandoned in the middle of the road." Robot twirled toward the professor who looked from the boy toward him and Smith had a double take with that reply.

"Abandoned?" John asked as he got up from the seat. "Where are they? I like to have a word with them."

"They left earlier." Robot added as Kevin sniffled.

"What is your name?" John asked.

"Kevin Burns." Kevin said. "Sir."

"We are going to find them, Kevin." John placed a hand on the side of Kevin's shoulder then smiled. "Mark my words."

"You'll try?"

"We'll try." John said. "And if we can't find them. . . well. . ."

"Then you can stay here!" Smith spoke up. "The Professor and the delightful madame have been having some discussions about adding to their family."

"Can I stay if no one wants me?" Kevin asked. "Sir--"

"Please, call me Professor Robinson." John insisted.

"Can I stay if no one wants me, Professor Robinson?" Kevin asked. "I will be on my best behavior, I promise!"

"My family has been meaning to go on a over due road trip in space so it won't be anything huge if we had a new addition." John said then he had a short pause looking upon the boy. "If your family doesn't want you."

"That is a big _if_ , professor." Smith noted.

"So is the if of you opting to come over to Alpha Centauri after our return to Earth a few years ago." John reminded looking toward the older man.

"Space Control. . . that was A BIG RED FLAG nothing was the way that we LEFT it!" Smith replied. "This is as close to a relative unchanged normal as I can get to and I shall keep it."

"It will outgrow you, Doctor Smith." Kevin said. "Ship designs preferences change all the time!"

Smith turned his gaze upon the boy then smiled quite softly and shook his head. 

"You can never out grow a comfortable and preferable existence where this is the most safest and reliable normal for the planet and yourself, my dear Kevin."

Kevin began to cry.

"Speaking of which--why haven't you aged, Doctor?"

John changed the subject as Smith placed a hand on the side of Kevin's shoulder then gripped it and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Finding a way to immortality is a big 'if'." Smith looked away from Kevin as he tensed up and became almost stiff as a cardboard listening to the professor. John folded his arms lifting a brow, curiously. "Did you and Joshua stumble upon something on our little planet?"

"No!" Smith exclaimed. "No, no, this all comes from good _genes_!"

For emphasis, Smith patted on his stomach.

"Like some breakfast, Kevin?" John asked.

Kevin's stomach loudly rumbled.

"Yes, Professor Robinson, I would." Kevin looked up toward John with a nod. "I have been wondering around for hours."

"Doctor Smith, how about you treat our guest to our galley's version of being spoiled rotten?"

"Oh, would I!" Smith beamed with a grin.

"Where are the others?" Kevin asked.

"The others will be returning in a short while," John said. "they went camping last night."

"I LEFT because their singing was atrocious!" Robot insisted as John and Smith looked toward the timeless machine. "They will insist I got scared by a space bear, space bull, or space horse; that is not the case."

"And that was eight hours ago!" Smith said.

"Thankfully, they didn't go unarmed." John said.

Smith looked toward the auxiliary window then back.

"I miss him." Smith said.

"It's been only eighteen hours." Robot said.

"Eighteen hours is forever for a human, Robot." John said.

Smith shook his head.

"Ah, no matter. He will be back soon!" Smith moved his hand to Kevin's back. "This way, my dear Kevin."

"I had a dream that I was a really important guy in keeping a family like the Robinsons remembered."

"Oh, how did it end?" Smith asked.

"The family's story was left on a streaming service in which that version will _always_ be unlike the movie. The movie wasn't really good." Kevin grimaced, memories of the nightmarish film crossing his mind. "They never watched the television series."

"Sounds rotten by the inside." Smith said.

"It was!" Kevin chimed as John came to the entrance of the Jupiter 2. "At least, this reboot had their spirits taken with some liberties and a sacrifice had to be done."

"What was that?"

"Throwing in a imposter and leaving the original's fate ambiguous." Kevin admitted, ashamed.

Smith looked upon the boy then his features softened.

"Long as you made sure the original family to be found again by a new wave of audience; that is the part that matters." Smith paused then turned toward the professor then back toward Kevin. "Would you like a cookie fudge blizzard?"

"Yeah!" Kevin shrieked over Smith's pleased demeanor.

"Doctor Smith, NOW he will never sleep tonight!" Robot argued.

With a few strokes, a mean glare, out of the galley came a very full ceramic cup with a spoon.

"Mind your manners and keep your friends!” Smith chided the machine. "You're not a upset child, neanderthal ninny!"

John looked out the doorway of the Jupiter 2 then leaned his elbow against the entrance way with a smile, waiting.


End file.
